


Under the Bed

by thelogicalloganipus (awkwardkermitfrog)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, eventually, this is meant to be kind of scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/pseuds/thelogicalloganipus
Summary: We all have our demons. Even Thomas Sanders.





	Under the Bed

“Hey, I was thinking of heading home and going to bed.” Talyn patted Thomas’s leg, sitting next to him on the couch, bathed in the blue light of the television. “I think you should, too,” they added cautiously, looking carefully at the dark circles that had been gradually forming under Thomas’s eyes. Thomas had gone back into his old habits, staying up later and later, often watching the sun rise, sometimes not sleeping at all. The two looked at each other for a moment before Thomas yawned and sank further into the warm embrace of the couch. 

“Maybe in a bit.” Thomas shrugged. The two sat there for a moment before Talyn got up, picked up their bag, and made their way to the door.

“Later.” Talyn waved as they walked out the door, not waiting for Thomas’s small, lonely, “Later.”

Thomas settled into the couch, letting his eyes gloss over slightly as he watched The Office for the fourth time in a row. It was better than going to bed. Anything was better than going to bed. He got up and walked over to his fridge, getting out a can of Mountain Dew, and prepared for another long night.

* * *

  
  


“Patton, I see that you’re keeping Thomas awake again.” Logan’s voice was marked by irritation as he walked into the kitchen of the mind palace to brew some much needed coffee. “We have discussed this before.”

“What?” Patton looked up from the kitchen table, looking markedly sleepy, not processing what Logan was saying to him. He then shrugged his shoulders and frowned, understanding. 

“Please ensure it does not occur again.” Logan said pointedly. He then frowned and looked at how tired the side looked; his glasses were crooked and his cardigan was on the chair behind him, instead of around his shoulders. “Are you feeling the effects of sleep deprivation?”

“Yeah I am, but I didn’t keep Thomas up.” Patton said wearily. He looked at the table, expression a mixture of exhaustion and bewilderment. 

“Yo, guys, whoever kept Thomas up last night, not cool.” Virgil walked into the kitchen, his hoodie covering half of his scowling face. 

“Wasn’t me.” Patton retorted, obviously grumpy. He groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, that came out - I’m sorry.” He looked at Virgil apologetically, who nodded. “Roman?”

“Possibly. Is it possible that Thomas was working on a new creative endeavour? Some long project?” Logan posited, getting some ground coffee out of the refridgerator to brew. He spooned out a couple of scoops into the top of the mechanism and shut the lid, turning on the switch and watching it brew. 

“Either way, this has got to stop. It’s been a few weeks now, and I don’t know about you guys but I could really use some rest.” Virgil leaned on the fridge and looked at Patton, who was burying his face in his arms, and Logan, who was selecting a mug from the cabinet. 

“I’ll ask Roman about it after coffee.” Logan said, pouring himself a cup of the stuff, black, and looking at the other two. “Care for a cup?”

* * *

  
  


Roman groaned loudly as three precise knocks woke him. “Go away.” He mumbled, more into his blanket than towards the direction of the door. There was a moment of peace before he heard the three knocks again. 

“I said go away!” Roman threw his blanket off his body as he stomped towards the door and threw it open, dramatically glaring at Logan. “What?” He growled.

“Ah yes, Roman. Thank you for getting out of bed. I need to inquire as to if you are the reason Thomas was, yet again, awake very late, as none of us are well rested.” Logan watched as Roman simply glared at him in utter contempt. “Of course, there is also a possibility that you did not keep Thomas awake after all.”

“I didn’t. Can I get some sleep now?” Roman breathed a little huff through his nose and began to close the door, only to have Logan push back on it. “What now?” He threw his head back dramatically. “If I don’t get my beauty rest there will be no ideas for the next video, and we can’t very well have that, so excuse me while I get so-”

“Roman… please come out here quietly.” Logan’s attention was turned to something behind Roman, something Roman didn’t see. Roman frowned and started to turn back, only to have Logan pull him into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Logan, what are you doing - you know very well I need the optimum environment to get adequate rest.” Roman hissed. Logan, however, remained fixated on something behind the door, looking both intrigued and frightened. 

“I don’t think you should go in there for a while.” Logan’s voice was slow, careful, causing Roman to raise an eyebrow in bewilderment. He then turned and exited the hallway, leaving Roman tired and confused. 

“What is going on?” Roman called after him, frustrated. He shrugged and looked back at his door, confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at @thelogicalloganipus


End file.
